<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>课长之恋 by nezumikun_84</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824739">课长之恋</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezumikun_84/pseuds/nezumikun_84'>nezumikun_84</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:41:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezumikun_84/pseuds/nezumikun_84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ummmmm<br/>是三人行</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu, Echizen Ryouma/Tezuka Kunimitsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 第1,2章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一</p>
<p>“你好，这里是冰帝集团研发一部，您哪位？”<br/>“是找手塚科长吗？请稍等。”<br/>美香小姐回头看了眼科长的位置，还和半小时前一样。<br/>“不好意思，手塚科长现在不在，请问您有什么事？”<br/>………………</p>
<p>等美香小姐将对方的事情记录好用便签贴在手塚科长的办公桌上的时候才发现已经有一张了。<br/>“哎？手塚科长还没回来吗？”<br/>身为秘书的美香清楚的记得再过半个小时，手塚科长有个地区会议要开……<br/>“美香小姐，科长肯定是被社长叫去了~”<br/>“刚才联络邮件发过来地区会议推迟到明天由社长亲自主持了！”<br/>“科长最近被社长叫过去的次数越来越频繁了呢！”<br/>“这已经是这周的第二次了！！！”<br/>“是不是有重大的研发项目要讨论？”<br/>“一定是的，每次回来科长的表情就很严肃！一定是新项目的研发要开始了！”<br/>……………………<br/>…………<br/>是这样吗？<br/>看着组里面讨论得热火朝天，美香若有深思。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“……你……又……滥用权力……”<br/>“那么……你想这样去开会吗？”<br/>迹部，冰帝集团的社长，大汗淋漓，西装被扔在了一边，身上的马甲衬衫也皱成了一团，皮带松了开来，和他紧紧相连的那个人更是好不到哪里去，整个下身只剩下袜子还穿着，衬衫大开，扣子早就掉了好几颗，下巴被身后的人牢牢捏住，被迫看向办公室一边镜子，镜子中的人衣衫凌乱，一脸潮红，嘴角脸颊都是不明的液体，这人正是被迹部这位社长叫去了许久的研发一部课长手塚国光。<br/>“……啊！……混……”<br/> 被身后的人恶意进入体内，毫不留情的将自己的凶器猛刺入柔软的甬道，手塚几乎不能撑起自己的上半身，趴伏在真皮的沙发上，胸前已经挺立发硬的乳首摩擦着皮质的材料，疼痛中带着快感。<br/>“刚才……是谁说要快一点？……唔”<br/>身后的迹部也有点气息不稳，他已经和手塚厮磨了太久，也有点撑不住了，更何况快要到达顶点的手塚，不断地收缩着后庭的肌肉，这可真是让人无法忍耐。<br/>“唔……迹部……不行……”<br/>“别急……嗯……我也快……”<br/>当机立断，迹部立刻将趴在沙发上的手塚圈入怀中，借由重力的作用，体内的硬物进入最深处，两个人同时达到了高潮。<br/>太过刺激的缠绵让手塚几乎虚脱，等回过神的时候发现自己还在那个人的怀里，对方就跟没事人一样抱着自己斜躺在沙发上，手还不消停地有一下没一下的摸着自己的敏感带。<br/>习惯性的看了一眼正对着社长办工作右上方电子钟，相当符合迹部性格的欧洲奢华风格，每次都刺激喜欢简约风的手塚的视线，而现在刺激手塚的是那上面的时间！<br/>“迹部！地区会议！”<br/>手塚一个起身推开了迹部，却没想到脚一软还是被迹部抱了回去。<br/>“我已经通知下去，地区会议改到明天了，忘了？”<br/>“你这家伙！”<br/>手塚努力地推开还极力在自己肩膀啃咬的家伙，忍住双腿因为过分紧张现在酸麻的不适感，进了隐蔽在社长办公室华丽屏风后的淋浴间，顺带一提这个浴室你没有想错就是社长为了某些私欲命人特意改造的。<br/>[真是没有情趣的家伙]	<br/>空气里还残留着男人情欲特有的味道，彻底牺牲的衬衫还乱糟糟的一团在沙发上，到处都是手塚特有的味道，迹部一闻就能闻出来。<br/>“要回去了？”<br/>迹部不过是沉思了一会就看到已经冲澡完毕，穿上备用的衣物西装笔挺的手塚，当然这身衣服和今天早上穿的一模一样。<br/>“工作还有很多！”<br/>“今年的项目不是都差不多结束了？”<br/>“研发部还有很多后续跟进的工作。”<br/>“如果不够人手我可以再调人，今年的新人计划已经结束了。”<br/>“就算是人手足够，我也需要完成我自己的工作。”<br/>“真是的，这么严肃……”<br/>突然迹部拉过手塚，直接吻了上去，手塚严肃的脸立刻爬上一层粉色的红晕。<br/>“这样才比较好看！”<br/>“迹部！！！！”<br/>看着手塚羞奔？出办公室，迹部心情大好，明天地区会议后找个理由把手塚约出去，他想试试冰帝新竣工的五星级酒店总统套房的kingsize床。</p>
<p>“发封正式邮件，明天的地区会议后社长邀请研发一部课长进行商务会餐。”<br/>“第一，迹部我不是你的秘书；第二，这不是营业部来做的事；第三，你就不能给自己招个秘书？”<br/>电话那头的忍足强忍着误交损友的悲愤心情进行强烈的抗议，但是作为社长的某人却一点也没自觉。<br/>“还有，把录用名单中的那个叫越前龙马的给我去掉！”<br/>“我这里也不是人事部！！！！！！！！！”<br/>忍足终于爆发了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>二<br/>忍足和迹部话说到一半冲进来的人……<br/>居然是那个一向以冷静严肃著称的研发一部课长手塚国光。<br/>营业部一把手的忍足很识时务，察言观色是他的老本行，很清楚地知道现在是他要消失的时候。<br/>“那么，迹部报告我等下mail给你。”<br/>说着在迹部的示意下往外走去，和手塚擦肩而过的时候意味深长的对手塚暧昧一笑，他清楚的知道手塚此行的原因。<br/>而手塚看着这个营业部天才的时候也颇别扭，刚才自己的举动是非常的不妥，会不会让人误会什么……<br/>“难得国光会在工作时间主动来找我~”<br/>迹部邪魅一笑，就连左眼下方的泪痣都看起来闪闪发光。<br/>“是对研发部新的研发任务有什么疑问？”<br/>其实关于工作上的事情，内部有一整套的规章制度，就算是手塚课长工作上对社长的指示有什么疑问，也都需要报告研发部部长。迹部这么问明显就是知道手塚来的目的故意岔开话题。<br/>……<br/>踌躇了一下手塚还是决定开口<br/>“我知道人事部的决定我不方便过问，但是请社长再考虑下，越前是一个非常有前途的新人，我知道公司不缺乏名校的毕业生，但是越前有天赋又很努力！希望社长能慎重考虑下”<br/>……<br/>“对不起，是我太冒昧了，十分抱歉！失礼了……”<br/>说着手塚就转身想离开……<br/>“越前龙马，东京大学生物系生命研究专业毕业，和你隶属一个系，也算是你的学弟了，成绩优异学习努力，教授对他的评价相当好，虽然嚣张的风评一直在学校流传，但是这一直是作为他的一个优点……天分，努力，胆量又够大，是个不可多得的人才。”<br/>总的来说新人的录用考核社长一般只是走过场而已，除非是特别认识的或者是研究上特别出众的才会被社长特别关注，很显然迹部对龙马这么了解一定是因为龙马十分出色。<br/>“为……”<br/>手塚刚想说话，迹部的电话提醒就响了起来。<br/>“社长，地区会议将在半小时后召开，请社长准备出席。”<br/>“手塚课长，冰帝集团最新的酒店竣工了，要不要地区会议后一起去？”<br/>“研发部从不参与酒店事务……”<br/>“到时候可以谈谈越前龙马的事……”<br/>………………</p>
<p>酒店事务的事情手塚一向不适合，在这样社长率领高层巡视酒店的过程中，他们高谈阔论纷纷扰扰，那些为了讨好迹部的经理部长们围在迹部周围，而手塚只是默默走在后面，集团下属的医药研究院的课长来参加这么一个酒店竣工的巡查活动的确很不寻常，当然那些经理部长们绝对不会质疑社长的决定。<br/>[真是的，为什么今天我会来这里！太不像自己了！]</p>
<p>“学长，我一定会追随您的脚步的！”<br/>“学长，今天我去冰帝集团的面试了！我一定会进研发一部的！！”<br/>越前是手塚最重视的学弟，一直给与不符合自己性格的过分的注视，以至于曾经有一度在生物系中流传着两个人交往的传言，而手塚一向不过分理会周围人的目光，越前也是个我行我素的类型。<br/>想起越前那双金色的过分大的猫眼，手塚释然的一笑，自己也很期待能和越前一起工作，所以才会……</p>
<p>这样根本就没办法谈越前的事情！<br/>巡查结束，照例是饭局，这早就应该想到的，手塚最不会应付这样的场面，当然这不是说手塚一点酒量也没有，相反还是不错的，不然怎么抵挡属下的敬酒？但是现在的场面他觉得有点控制不住，显然那些经理部长们把手塚当成了迹部眼前的红人轮番上来敬酒，而那个迹部却一点忙也不想帮的样子，反而这么说<br/>[我们集团的药品研究院的抗癌药物取得了突破性的发展，这都是手塚课长那小组的功劳，整个日本的医药界都对这项研究成果有很大的平价！]<br/>迹部是眼看着手塚的面色越来越红，手塚本来就肤色偏白，现在因为酒精的作用越来越红润真是好看极了，但是……这种样子的手塚迹部可不想和人分享。<br/>“失礼，去趟洗手间。”<br/>不好意思拒绝这些不熟悉的领导，手塚不知不觉喝了不少，只能借由去洗手间清醒下。<br/>“研发部的好像都不太会应付这种场面，不过没想到国光的酒量还不错。”<br/>冷水只是稍微缓解了下酒精的热度，听到了迹部的话手塚怒目而视，迷人的丹凤眼因为酒精的作用风情万种，看的迹部心里一荡。<br/>“kabaji，送手塚去房间休息下，等我应酬完再谈你要谈的事，我记得……”<br/>“use!”<br/>说一句，kabaji是公主抱着手塚去了总统套房休息的，手塚有点头晕居然没有抗议，当然酒店还未正式营业所以不会有任何人看到。迹部心猿意马，在饭局说了几句就退席了。<br/>酒店的装修是设计部一线的建筑设计大师设计的，就连家具也是精挑细选，这一套是按照迹部的喜好设计的欧洲宫廷风，四柱大床上手塚酣然入睡着，轻微的呼吸声挑战着迹部的欲望。<br/>“辛苦你了……”陪我出席这种无聊的应酬。<br/>迹部凑近了手塚，闻着对方清新的气息，贴着手塚的身体慢慢把怀里的人剥了个精光，酒精的作用，手塚全身分泌了薄薄的一层汗珠，本来就比常人略白一边的肤色微微透红，体温也比平常更高了那么点，正被酒精的热度弄得难受的手塚感到背后稍凉的肌肤的感觉不自觉的扭动着更贴近，迹部当然是不会客气的人，直接就压了上去，啃咬变得越来越大胆，迹部就像品尝着可口的冰淇淋一般慢慢舔舐着，锁骨胸口甚至是手指尖都不放过。<br/>“唔……”<br/>手塚迷迷糊糊地被骚扰者实在是不胜其扰，眯着眼睛好一会才醒悟过来现在的状况。<br/>迹部景吾！！！！！<br/>当然在手塚还没有所反应的时候，迹部就直接将手塚的嘴巴赌注，一个相当热辣的法式吻，手塚只感到那个湿热的舌头扫过了嘴里的每一处，两个人的酒精味道都很重。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 第3,4章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>三<br/>“啊……不……”<br/>“kuni……你今天真是性感死了……”<br/>湿热的气息贴着手塚敏感的耳朵亲昵地说，让手塚羞得全身颤抖，一句话也说不出来，被迹部不断进出的甬道也急剧地收缩，回应手塚的是迹部更加猛烈的进入，偌大的房间里响彻着肉体碰撞的声音。<br/>“别急，夹太紧我会受不了的，我会……好好的满足kuni……”<br/>深知迹部性格的手塚只能紧紧闭上早已湿润的双眼，感到迹部缓缓撑开自己早已无力的双腿，放任他更快更猛烈地刺入自己体内。<br/>这个不知道节制的混蛋！！！！</p>
<p>过了好一阵，房间里的气息才稳定了下来。<br/>“越前……”<br/>“这种情况下提到其他男人的名字是不是太煞风景了？”<br/>迹部抱着手塚略单薄的身体，抚摸着全身因为刚才的剧烈运动湿润的肌肤，爱不释手，激烈的运动让两个人都放下了先冲个澡这个念头。<br/>“……我知道立海集团也对越前进行了邀请，如果他去立海集团会是冰帝的一大损失……他真的很优秀……”<br/>手塚喃喃说着终究抵不过睡意来袭趴在迹部的胸口睡着了，作为一个比自己对象矮4cm的攻君，迹部也只有在床上能让自己的情人埋在胸口了。</p>
<p>[迹部，你在嫉妒，你绝对在嫉妒！]<br/>忍足说完这话的下场就是被派到台湾出差了一个礼拜，那个礼拜正好是今年最大的台风过境台湾的时刻，飞机把忍足送到了台湾的机场，然后他就泡在水里整整一个礼拜……他的名牌西装他的名牌包他的名牌皮鞋全部都壮烈牺牲了。<br/>[我没想到迹部你连和对方比一比的勇气都没有，身为冰帝集团社长的迹部还不敢和一个新社员竞争，你是对手塚没有信心还是对自己没有信心？]<br/>不知道是因为忍足死性不改还是因为忍足破罐子破摔了还是因为忍足就是为了戳一戳死党迹部的死穴，这条信息发到迹部手机上的第二天，新的调任就下来了，地点是目前零下40度的哈尔滨。</p>
<p>【越前龙马，就让你看看手塚国光已经完完全全是我的人了！】</p>
<p>新人入职大会上，越前是作为新人代表讲话的，内容还是一如既往的嚣张，身为社长的迹部自然在场，但是作为部门课长的手塚是没有必要出现的。</p>
<p>“那么在意？”<br/>“没……”<br/>“新员工入职后会有为期一个月的新人培训，到时候部门部长会和新人们有个双向选择，越前发言最后说的那句想在研发一部手塚课长的教导下发挥自己最大的力量还真是豪言壮语啊。”<br/>越前那个眼神充满了爱恋，也就手塚这种超级迟钝的人才一点感觉也没有，当初迹部也是旁敲侧击暗示明示了好久也没得到回应最终采取了忍足的建议。<br/>[直接点，上了他]</p>
<p>所以手塚对自己到底是怎么个感情？如果说手塚对自己的感觉是喜欢，但是除了没说过一句那样的话平时也是若即若离，就连笑！也是对着那个越前龙马更多一点！！！以迹部的关系网这些资料不难入手。但是如果说对自己没感觉……他们每次的夫夫生活都很契合，当然一开始总是迹部半强硬的将人压住，但是手塚也没很认真的拒绝啊，（迹部也不是很高大威猛，手塚好歹是一个男人而且他还会柔道!当然迹部也会点格斗,但是真要反抗迹部也是不会得逞的，这些虽然迹部自己不想承认，却是铁一般的事实），特别是当手塚的那里深深绞紧自己的时候，迹部觉得手塚是爱自己的！<br/>“迹部……男人是很容易被欲望控制的……手塚也不例外……”<br/>忍足捂着鼻子听迹部说完自己的感想，发表了评论，内心却腹诽着：这家伙一定是炫耀！</p>
<p>迹部在等手塚开口，在新人面试的时候越前直接了当开口要在手塚的手下做事，这是相当大胆的发言，但这也是人事部长特别看好越前的原因，但是手塚的态度却显得很暧昧，在听到手塚说越前被刷下入职新人名单的时候，他已经很不理性了，所以这次就显得过于理性了。<br/>“如果……你想……”<br/>很显然手塚没有打算听迹部的话，现在新人的入社典礼结束了，接下来的流程就是新人和社长握手，这是对新人的一种鼓励，于是迹部和手塚的对话就此结束了，手塚避在后面若有所思。<br/>“学长！”<br/>手塚都没有注意到越前是什么时候靠近自己的，一抬头就看到龙马那撑满了半张脸的金色猫眼。<br/>“恭喜你，越前！接下来的新人培训不要大意，是相当严格的！”<br/>“学长还是那么严肃，今天时间来不及了”越前回头看看和社长热烈握手的那些新人，“我绝对会在学长手下的”<br/>“越前……不是……”<br/>“绝对会的！”<br/>金色猫眼满满的都是自信，越前也是知道这种场合手塚身为课长是无需出席的。<br/>【学长是因为我特地来的吗？】<br/>这句话越前藏在心里没有说出口，但是他嘴角的一丝微笑告诉自己，学长对自己绝对是在意的！在大学的时候，因为年纪相差两年，没有很多科目是一起上课的，之后手塚毕业后就去了冰帝集团，他还没有来得及表明自己心意，但是现在，越前已经完全明白自己的心意，他要成为那个能站在学长身边的男人！绝对不会被那个自恋狂比下去！要知道世界上没有不透风的墙，而且情敌间的直觉是很强的！<br/>Madamadadane！Echizen！</p>
<p>所以在迹部和越前握手的时候，这两个男人各自打量着对方，估量着对方的实力。<br/>[我可不会输的！自恋狂！]<br/>[放马过来吧！嚣张的小子！]<br/>这一切手塚一点也不知道，扶额。</p>
<p>四<br/>“学长……你和社长是在交往吗？”	<br/>时间已经是晚上八点多了，办公室加班的人也陆续离开了……手塚一直以为只剩下自己了，乍听到这句话的时候手塚甚至没有反应过来。<br/>“学长……是和社长在交往……吗？”<br/>看到手塚敲打键盘的指尖停顿了下来却没有回答自己，不确定的再问了一句。<br/>在大学的时候错过了机会，所以这一次，越前好不容易跟上学长的脚步，退缩从来不是他的作风。<br/>“并没有，还没回去么，工作会不会太多？”<br/>手塚的回答十分冷静，就像在说一件别人的事情一样，但是如果是深知手塚的人，从他略僵硬的手指就能看出他十分的紧张。<br/>他和迹部的关系是这么的危险而禁忌，他从未考虑过自己的迹部之间的关系，就只是放任着。<br/>“学长……”<br/>越前咬了下嘴唇，突然凑近手塚，灵巧的双手迅速拉开手塚的领带，衬衫的第一颗扣子后面，是一个暗红色的印记。<br/>刺眼，太刺眼了，越前拼命抑制住自己的心情。<br/>如果……如果学长真的……真的是……他也不会放弃，他一定要弄清楚！<br/>“越前！……”<br/>手塚一慌，抬头那双金色的猫眼近在咫尺。<br/>“学长……这是他留下的吧……我看到了……”<br/>金色的猫眼定定地看着自己，手塚只觉得自己脸上越来越烫，无法避开那咄咄逼人的目光……<br/>越前一定什么都知道了！<br/>“越……前……”<br/>“所以……学长……和社长……是在交往吗?”<br/>金色的猫眼视线没有移开，深深的看向手塚棕褐色的眼眸。<br/>“请学长一定要告诉我……因为……”<br/>说到这里越前浅浅吸了口气，金色的猫眼视线漂移了会，然后更加坚定的望着手塚国光，说出在大学四年的时间里无比后悔没有说出口的那句话。<br/>“……因为我喜欢学长！”<br/>什么！！！！！<br/>“我喜欢学长，是恋人的那种……所以，学长和社长是在交往吗？我很在意，请务必要告诉我……我……”<br/>不知道是不是因为开了口，后面越前就一股脑儿把自己想说的话说了出来，说完却又不知道怎么办了。<br/>他喜欢学长啊，这份心情从学长毕业后自己完全明白了自己的心意，一直等到进入公司和学长一个组工作，所以他……他不能退缩。<br/>“我们……我们不是……”<br/>他和迹部，既不是情人关系又没有确切的说在交往，自从那事故一般的第一次开始，就好像一直被牵着鼻子走，没有说过什么喜欢没有什么交往，只是享受着肌肤温存的感觉。<br/>“我们只是……”想到自己和迹部的关系居然什么都不是，手塚心中一阵说不出的感觉，却无法想明白。<br/>“学长……是被强迫的吗？”强迫……是强迫的吗？想到每一次和迹部的亲密接触，那种销魂蚀骨的快感……<br/>原来一直耽于情欲中的是自己。<br/>“越前……我……”<br/>被自己最在意的学弟知道了这样的事情，一股严重的厌恶感慢慢涌出来，几乎不敢直视越前的金色眼眸。<br/>沉默的时候时间过得异常的慢，办公室里走针的声音都变得特别明显，气氛变得异常煎熬……</p>
<p>等手塚渐渐恢复理智的时候，办公室只剩下自己了。<br/>“学长，我知道我太突然了，我会等，因为我喜欢学长，所以在意学长和社长的事，无论答案是什么，我都能接受。请务必告诉我学长的心意，如果学长有任何困惑或者什么难题，我愿意和学长一起进退！”<br/>想起越前在离开的前说的这番话，手塚默默沉思着……不知不觉中，越前，那个记忆中未脱稚嫩的学弟早已成长为一个可以担当的男人。</p>
<p>第二天手塚面对越前的时候还稍微有点不自然，虽然从扑克脸上是一点都看不出来，越前则显得很自然，依然是和从前一样的态度，没有避讳也没有特别亲昵，手塚很感激越前，给他足够的时间处理这些问题，完全不似某个人……</p>
<p>“……不……迹部……不要……”<br/>回答他的是迹部更湿热的吻和更顽固的进攻，迹部强势的热情让手塚无法招架，每次都半推半就就……为什么自己不推开他呢？在那次错误发生后应该是及时制止的，为什么会……这样持续了三个月……</p>
<p>电脑发出了新的邮件提醒消息的声音拉回了手塚的意识，邮件是社长发来的，让手塚去他办公室汇报工作，其实汇报工作只是个借口，因为社长完全不需要部门课长单独向他汇报工作，这完全是不符合公司流程的，这只是他们幽会的一个信号……</p>
<p>[社长殿</p>
<p>您辛苦了<br/>将最新的研发进度报告发给您<br/>关于X物质的最新实验已经取得了一定进展，现在正进行更进一步的合成实验，详细见报告分析数据。<br/>关于具体的内容会在下一次的月度会议上报告<br/>请多指教</p>
<p>                         研发一课课长手塚]</p>
<p>注视着邮件五分钟，手塚深吸一口气按下了发送键，也许的确需要一个了断。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 第5,6章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>五<br/>接下来迹部就发现完全没办法和手塚两个人单独相处，身为社长的他其实有很多的工作，如果手塚一旦回避他，迹部就根本不能找到两个人独处的机会，而且那个越前龙马还常常在手塚身边晃来晃去。看着他们学长和学弟一派和睦迹部那心里就跟就千万只蚂蚁在爬一样。</p>
<p>“你居然还没有告白？”<br/>忍足不可思议的想象着电话对面从小玩到大的损友，好吧，这家伙还真的把自己那句[直接点，上了他]当真了！<br/>“那么你们现在是……？肉体关系？？？”<br/>迹部居然没有被告到法庭这一个事实一直困扰着忍足，难道手塚果然是闷骚类型？<br/>“现在完全躲着你？？你最好努力了，那个新人很强势啊，又有主见，而且目测手塚喜欢他比喜欢你多…………”<br/>哎，挂我电话也没用啊，迹部啊你要努力啊。</p>
<p>这天研发一部手塚课的研究又取得了进展，下班后大家一起去居酒屋喝酒去了，手塚倒也不会拒绝这样的应酬，只是每次都很谨慎的不喝醉。<br/>“部长，再喝一杯~”<br/>挤在手塚边上的越前看到手塚的杯子空了继续给手塚满上了一杯。<br/>“已经……”<br/>龙马嘴角微扬，凑近手塚的耳根，手塚一慌，看向周围的同事，显然已经颇有酒意根本米有注意到角落的课长和越前。<br/>“部长要感谢我哦~”<br/>越前比起常人略大的大眼睛眨了眨，金色的瞳孔一闪一闪。虽然两个人是非常默契，并没有说破什么，手塚在回避迹部，有时候手塚在开会后被社长叫住无法脱身的时候越前就会适时出现，替手塚解围。<br/>“……是，多谢。真的……”<br/>手塚还是没办法面对迹部，也许这种时候不见面让自己冷静一段时间是最好的选择，这一点他真的很感谢越前。<br/>“我还希望……学长能早点回答我这边的问题。”<br/>说完，越前默默的喝酒去了。<br/>看着又在和其他同事聊天的越前，手塚心乱如麻，不自觉地喝着杯子里的酒，就在刚才看到越前注目的目光，不知为何，手塚想起了迹部，那个不可一世的，霸道的。<br/>“本大爷……”<br/>这个家伙到毕业后这个口头禅都没有改掉……<br/>手塚还记得第一次见到迹部，是一年级时的东京四大名校运动会，中学时候打过网球的他报名了网球单打，在四强赛的时候遇到了迹部，那场比赛异常辛苦，抢七一直来回了几十个回合，最终还是遗憾的输掉了比赛，手塚并不是介意输赢的人，只是看不惯那个富家子弟的排场。后来就在两校的活动中一直看到他，其实也不奇怪迹部集团原本就是那个私立名校背后的财团。<br/>要说最值得奇怪的就是还没毕业就收到了冰帝集团的offer，而且是直接进入研发部，这是给新人的一个很高的待遇。手塚原本的就职意向就是生物的研究开发方面于是就进入了公司，只是没想到会和成为社长的迹部发生这么多事情。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“学长还好吗？我送你回家吧！”<br/>一不留神，越前回头就发现手塚已经有了醉意了，略白的脸颊上泛起了薄薄的红晕，眼神也变得水汪汪了，这实在太危险了，于是居酒屋的活动就这么结束了，毕竟明天还是要上班的不是么？<br/>“学长，你还好吧。”<br/>手塚的家离公司不远是公司特别给租住的高级公寓，一进玄关越前就吓了一跳，他住在自己租的青年公寓，迷你型的单间，一个人也足够用了，所以被这个几百尺的高级公寓给吓了一跳，越前不知道的是课长级别是不够资格租住这个级别的公寓的，这都是迹部的特别批准，奖励他在研发上的新发现。<br/>该怎么做呢？越前不是没有照顾过酒醉的人，可是这是手塚，恋慕的对象，总觉得很害羞。<br/>“学长能自己洗么？”<br/>看着有些迷糊的学长，越前吞了吞口水，这种时候你在心猿意马些什么啊！！看手塚似乎不能自己去洗澡了，越前只好跑到浴室里弄来凉水浸过的毛巾给手塚擦脸，感觉到凉意稍微让手塚清醒过来。<br/>“越前……”<br/>微醉的感觉让手塚的声音有些嘶哑，意外地性感，越前呆呆地看着差点忘了下一个动作。<br/>“学长，我帮你把衣服换一下吧，这样比较舒服……”<br/>这样基本就被看光了，害羞的两个人红着脸，手塚默许越前慢慢解开自己的领带，外套衬衫皮带和长裤，而越前更是激动得手也在发抖，他的脑海中不是没有过这种旖旎的画面，半裸的学长就在自己眼前，越前差点没有脑充血，这简直是他这辈子遇过的最刺激的事情了。<br/>不行，他要冷静下！<br/>“越前……帮我……水……”<br/>喝了太多酒又大量出汗，手塚有些脱水，想让越前帮忙拿水，却不想一拉把心猿意马中的越前给拉趴下了，就是这么巧合两个人的唇贴在了一起。<br/>龙马本来已经被弄得情动了，现在这么紧紧贴在一起，又是血气方刚的青年，身体下面又是明恋暗恋多年的学长。于是该发生的不该发生的都发生了。<br/>“不……越前……不行”<br/>“学长，对不起，对不起……”<br/>越前知道自己和学长的关系还没有走到这一步，但是，但是他完全没办法控制自己，怀里的是学长柔软的，身体正在自己的抚摸下逐渐打开，敏感之处在自己的抚摸下也在颤抖着，越前不断地亲吻着，无数次脑补的地方，锁骨，胸前的敏感点，腰侧的髋骨，修长的双腿………………<br/>学长对不起……<br/>在进入手塚的身体时候越前哭了出来，紧紧抱住不断颤抖着的手塚，热气和酒精让两个人都沉溺其中。</p>
<p>六<br/>当清晨的太阳光线冲破暗色的云层时，那一瞬间的光芒照射进手塚的眼帘之时，手塚自己也没留意到嘴角的笑容。从那一天之后三个月了……酒醉后醒来，浑身酥软，而全身赤裸的越前紧紧用双臂环绕着自己的腰，那一次手塚逃避了，他是不该丢下他们逃走的，可是……他不是没有感觉到那两个人火热的情感，但是这种情感太强烈了，无法拒绝……又怕伤害三个人，手塚第一次逃避了……来到了遥远的阿尔卑斯山,连绵的雪山在清晨柔和的阳光中发出莹莹白光,衬着深色的山体色,一片大好风光,他们从天微亮出发,迎着初升的太阳爬到了山顶。<br/>“天还没亮开就开始爬山了,感觉如何?”<br/>“我没事……”<br/>听到这个声音,手塚莫名觉得安心,这个他一直依赖的学长,在最关键的时候给了自己最大的支持。<br/>“大和学长……”<br/>“我可早就不是你的学长了,你这个冰帝集团的精英!”<br/>“……学长……”<br/>大和学长在毕业而后并没有进入一般的公司就职,而是离开了日本,从此就开始了作为自由撰稿人的生活,手塚只能在推特上看到学长每到一处的风景照,那天手塚心烦意乱,随手刷开推特便看到学长拍了一张阿尔卑斯山脚的照片,手塚记得那里,于是立刻买了一张去德国的机票。任性的加入了大和学长的登山队,而现在他发现他真的带来了大麻烦。<br/>“对不起学长……”<br/>“这样的情况下你能想到我,这真的不能不说是我的荣幸。”<br/>手塚看着学长,已经不是记忆中的黑色短发带着小圆眼镜的形象,眼镜已经不见了,头发也染成了黄色,留长的头发在脑后随意绑了下,倒有几分风流的意味。<br/>“我们在这里等一下他们吧,大家!休息半小时!”<br/>手塚看了看距离他们百米远正缓慢挪动的两个人影,不由得叹了口气,迹部……真的是太张扬的一个人,在阿尔卑斯山看到迹部的直升机手塚并没有太惊讶,迹部财团有的是手段,他万万没想到的是,从飞机上下来的还有越前龙马,这两个从来都意气风发的男人一看到手塚就哭了个稀里哗啦,当时手塚别提有多尴尬了,真想用网球拍把两只扇回日本,但是事实是残酷的,当时怎么就同意这两只跟着队伍的手塚完全不记得了,当时他几乎是一片空白,这两个他有着肌肤相亲的男人他还完全没有心理准备再见到他们。</p>
<p>“坚持不下去就回去吧,少爷!”<br/>“哼,看看你发抖的腿,站稳点吧年轻人!”<br/>这两个人互不相让,奈何他们的行程落后了大部队一大截,现在一边互相吐槽一边就马不停蹄的赶路,毕业后接管自家公司的迹部已经很久没有好好健身了,而出社会的越前体力也大大降低,总之就是太松懈了,像手塚那样有空就坚持锻炼真是太有毅力了!<br/>两个人好不容易爬上山头,看见沐浴在清晨的阳光中的手塚,整个人似乎都在发光,嘴角也露出了他们许久没有看到过的最轻松的笑容,但是这个笑容明显是给他对面的那个男人的。<br/>“那个金毛到底是谁啊!”越前咬牙切齿。<br/>“你居然不认识?亏你们还见过面,他就是大和佑大!”迹部当然是没有认出这位手塚昔日的学长,不过他的手机上有着最新的人脸识别app一查就查到了这位推特小红人,也就是昔日的大和学长,尼玛这完全是整容了吧!<br/>“怎么可能!”越前瞪大了他那金色猫眼(忽略眼皮下面又黑又浓的黑眼圈)看向迹部的手机,人脸识别系统,系统中一张照片是黑短发小圆眼镜另一张就是张狂的金色长发,脑后随便绑起,不过人脸系统一比对,这两人真真实实是同一个人。<br/>“这些细节我们就不要在意了,问题是这家伙很有可能对手塚也有意思!”迹部一脸对待情敌就要像秋风扫落叶一样。<br/>“我知道……”越前还是稍微了解这位大和学长的,虽然进大学的时候大和学长已经毕业了,但是偶尔还是能听到手塚提到这位他相当尊敬的学长。<br/>……………………………………<br/>危机!!!!!!!!!!!</p>
<p>看到迹部和越前终于跟了上来,手塚也松了口气,只是嘴角轻松的笑容也卸了下来,他只是……他只是还没做好准备。<br/>“上班族!怎么样!还吃得消??”<br/>大和刻意的接上话题,打破了这诡异的等边三角形氛围。<br/>“完全……没事!”<br/>迹部和越前好歹也是曾经的网球社成员,虽然现在是略微荒废了点,而且对于登山的技巧两人还是不够,又因为是半途插队,现在弄的是灰头土脸,而因为跋涉了大约半个月整个团队也需要好好休整下了。<br/>“那就好!我们要出发了!不抓紧点我们就赶不上在山脚的旅店休整了!”。全队开始整装赶路,迹部和越前看着手塚却不敢动,怕太靠近一点又把手塚给吓走了,他们死皮赖脸的蹲在登山队要的可不是这个结果,而且这五天他们就完全没办法和手塚搭话,说实话,也不知道从何谈起……</p>
<p>下山的路还算走的轻松,休整的旅店是在山脚下一个颇典型的欧洲小镇,大和安排好大家的住宿,拿起一张房卡给手塚,瞥了一眼后面那两只一脸被遗弃的小狗狗的表情,那眼神快要把自己给吞进去了。<br/>“now……get a room!”</p>
<p>!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p>
<p>手塚一秒钟就弄了个面红耳赤,大和学长这意思分明是要让他们三个人一间房间!这!!!<br/>“虽然这是个艰难的决定,但是你们需要好好谈一谈,手塚……”大和看着这个学弟,对于感情一直都是那么迟钝,他当年放弃了,他不会嫉妒这两个横冲直撞的家伙,他们教会手塚什么是爱情,但是有一点,没有人可以伤害手塚,他不想看到手塚眼神中的困惑和忧伤。“……无论结果是什么,学长都会支持你。”拍了拍手塚的肩膀,手塚莫名觉得有了一股勇气,最终他还是要做一个抉择,虽然可能会很痛。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 第7章完结</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>七<br/>学生时代考试的时候选择题总是让人有爱又恨,当真是那个人的小妖精,你明明就知道正确答案就在那四个选项中间,但是到头来总觉得四个答案读起来每一个都好有道理完全不能反驳!手塚任由花洒的水直冲面部,他本来做了第三个选择,离开东京,可是他还是低估了迹部和越前,他们根本不会给他第三个选择,那两个男人只会让他二选一,这是个更残酷的选择题,这两个霸道的男人……但是不知道为什么,想到他们手塚莫名地心中难耐地悸动,他不敢细想这种感情,只能让略凉的淋浴水让自己冷静下来。</p>
<p>另一方面,套房的另一间浴室,两个脏兮兮的男人努力让自己变得干净,他们就是没办法做到风餐露宿好几天还像手塚那样可以很好的收拾自己。<br/>“有没有做过选择题?”<br/>????迹部突然而来的一句话让越前一愣,说实话和情敌在一个房间洗澡这可真是太微妙了,但是选择题就是这么无情,他们都不肯让对方和手塚有独处的时间,所以就只好一起洗澡了。<br/>“你是问我还是问手塚学长?还是问你自己?”越前,用力擦了擦头发,三角选择题难度是几何级别的增加。<br/>“做选择题的时候,如果碰到自己不会选的会怎么做?”迹部低着头,略有点胡渣的他看起来更成熟了。<br/>“当然是用排除法,首先排除最不可能的选项。”越前睁大了他的金色猫眼,感觉自己有点跟上某个情敌的话题了。<br/>“选项A,手塚选择我。”<br/>臭屁的家伙!越前默默吐槽,跟着接口:“选项B,手塚学长选我。”<br/>“选项C,手塚离开日本。”<br/>“这个他已经这么选了!”越前咬住自己的牙床,说真的要不是迹部的本领他根本找不到手塚学长。<br/>“或者选项D……出现第四个人……”迹部的声音压低了,他的话意有所指,越前怎么会听不出来,且不说眼前这个大和佑大,迹部和越前都知道大学时代有好几个人都对手塚有意思,不过按照手塚那严谨的性格和过分的天然呆也亏得是迹部和越前这样的人才敢横冲直撞。<br/>“所以说排除最不可能的选项的意思就是……”<br/>“我们不能让手塚避开我们,更不能出现第四者……”<br/>“现在这是我们仅有的共识?”<br/>“最终还是二选一!”<br/>沉默席卷了不大的浴室,当选择题排除了最不可能的选项后,一个令人烦恼的状况就出现了,剩下的两个答案你完全不知道怎么选,概率从25%提高到了50%是不是令人很开心?答案是否定的,有时候这比四选一还令人烦恼。但是……我们一直讨论的是单项选择题,大家是不是忘记了还有一种是多项选择题???</p>
<p>于是乎手冢好不容易淋浴后准备重振旗鼓好好谈一谈的时候一出卫生间就看到一只华丽花斑大豹子和一只黑色小豹子互相大眼瞪小眼，这画面实在是太可爱了，手冢忍不住笑出了声，然后他就发现两只豹子的视线一瞬就集中到自己身上，在反应过来自己已然成为猎物前手冢就被两只豹子扑倒。</p>
<p>所以一切的起源是肉体关系那就在肉体关系中结束这一切吧！（鬼话连篇）</p>
<p>很久之后，迹部和越前还对当时英明的抉择沾沾自喜，出水芙蓉一般的手冢，还露出了那种许久未见的放松地发自内心的笑容，这让谁来都把持不住啊！既然他们都不想失去手冢而单选题又实在太虐心，于是就换成多选题，真是可喜可贺。当然，对于身为当事人之一的手冢来说这可是个颇不怎么样的经历，首先这打破了他的底线，对于gay社会的苛责已经不如从前，手冢远离日本就是因为自己这种犹豫不已脚踩两条船的行径，这触到了手冢的道德底线，那天一场三个人的狂欢直接让手冢睡到了第二天傍晚，当手冢醒来的时候另外两个大男孩还各占一边牢牢扒着自己，好不容易脱身到前台一看登山队伍早就出发了，前台的小姑娘一脸暧昧地看着手冢，看得手冢又逃回房间了，看了手机才发现大和学长的留言。</p>
<p>“有两个人如此爱你在你身边，越发显示出我是个胆小鬼了，当年那句话我说不出，到现在还是没能说出。手冢，别让外界的一切影响到你，最重要的是什么才是你真正想要的。”</p>
<p>什么才是自己真正想要的？</p>
<p>手冢沉思了很久，久到没有发现身后的两个大男孩已经醒来，他们看了看气氛也不作声只是一起从后面抱住手冢，手冢微凉的身体渐渐恢复温暖，哦！似乎太热了…？手冢分别给了开始不规矩的两人一个手刀，勒令两人去洗漱。</p>
<p>end</p>
<p>彩蛋</p>
<p>回国后相安无事？了一段时间，atobe当他的社长，手冢继续新项目的研发，越前是个得力的部下，但是过了一阵问题就来了。<br/>【这两个家伙的眼神也太露骨了！】<br/>也就是两周左右的时间，手冢觉得这种视奸已经到了无法忍受的地步了，公司女子组的视线也毫不客气地打量着这三人的关系，更别提回公司第一天忍足那意味深长的凝视。<br/>周末是手冢提出去打网球，两个一开始受宠若惊的家伙一上比赛场地就变成了雄性之间的争斗，大概可能是精力过剩的缘故，手冢扶额。当天住宿的时候这两个家伙缩了，手冢只好把他们堵在房间里。<br/>“这到底是怎么回事！”<br/>穿着浴衣露出漂亮的锁骨以及面积不小的一片胸口白皙肌肤的手冢明显觉察到对面的两只咽了咽口水。<br/>【嘴上没说什么，身体倒是很诚实吗！】<br/>“学长，我们不会再强迫你。”越前抱头。<br/>迹部鄙视了下越前，“我和那家伙说了，我们的关系，咳，一开始从性开始，咳我们想正规的，不是，正式从交往开始。。。。”<br/>迹部说这话的时候眼神都不敢看手冢，好像眼角的泪痣也耷拉下来了。<br/>【所以是想玩青春校园style？可是视奸又是怎么回事？】<br/>“那如果是我想要呢？”除了浴袍手冢可是什么都没穿。<br/>拉灯：）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>